The invention relates to a supporting spring system for furniture for sleeping, sitting or reclining, comprising a plurality of elongated, resilient carrier profiles which have a longitudinal axis and which run parallel to each other, form a common plane and are mounted on a frame or longitudinal members. The invention also relates to furniture for sleeping, sitting or reclining comprising such a supporting spring system.